Farming
In the event of a zombie outbreak, you will need to establish self sufficiency of your safe zone. Planting Here are the basics of what you'll need to get your garden seeds started: Containers - You could scavenge for some used pots but remember to wash them first. Potting Mix - Seeds do best in a soiless where there are fewer inherent problems than with garden soil. Planting them in the ground would not be advised if you have no experience with gardening Seeds - Choose seeds of your choice. Marker/Pencil/Pen - Writing the seed type on the pot would be useful. Plastic Bags or Covers - These will trap warmth and humidity where the seeds need it. Water '''- Necessary for photosysthesis. '''Light Source - Planting crops outside, where there's lots of sun, may seem like the smartest choice, but there will be the risk that zombies may trample your crops or be stolen by raiders. Unless the farm is protected by walls or guards, it may be best to plant crops inside, next to a window or a plant light. Of course, WHAT to plant is also an important factor. Year-round fruits and vegetables are best, but very nutritious and healthy foods are also great. Then again, the environment around your safe zone, the yearly climate changes, the soil quality and the weather conditions will be key to determining which crops to grow. By examining these things, we can see which crops would be preferred in your zombie survival farm. Be sure to plant different types of fruits and vegetables, variety will insure you get all the vitamins and minerals you require to remain in good shape and fresh and delicious food has been known to increase morale.Along with fruits and vegetables, herbs are a good thing to grow.They don't take up much space and make a positive difference in flavor. Below is a list of the appropriate fruits, vegetables and herbs you can grow (keep in mind that this list is not complete - feel free to add or remove if you find anything to be incorrect): Fruits Year round: -Apples Delicious and a great snack, the apple is an all-time favorite for those who believe health is wealth. Apples are low in calories, contain no saturated fats or cholesterol. They contain antioxidant phyto-nutrients. These compounds help the body protect from deleterious effects from free radicals. They're also rich with vitamins such as vitamin C (which is a powerful antioxidant and helps the body develop resistance to infectious agents) and B-complex vitamins like B-6 (together, these vitamins help as co-factors for enzymes and metabolism. They can be stored in room temperature for a few days or in a fridge (if your lucky enough to acquire one) for two to three weeks. -Lemons Lemons are very low on calories, have no saturated fats or cholesterol and contain 88% of your recommended daily dose of vitamin C (a powerful antioxidant). Some substances in lemons reduce oxidant injury to DNA in cells. B-complex vitamins and vitamin A can also be found in lemons, along with minerals like potassium, iron, copper and calcium. Potassium helps control heart rate and blood pressure. Lemons don't last long, but it's best to store them in an air tight plastic bag. Very nutritious and healthy: -Blueberries Blueberries are very low on calories and possess notable health benefiting plant nutrients such as dietary fiber, minerals (potassium, manganese, copper, iron and zinc), antioxidants and vitamins (A, B-complex including but not limited to B-6, C and E). Substances in blueberries help control blood sugar levels. -Blackberries Blackberries are generally the same as blueberries with two extras. Studies have shown that eating blackberries can help with aging and neurological disease processes. Plus they contain vitamin K. -Raspberries With raspberries it's the same story as blackberries. They contain the same vitamins and minerals. And since they take up little space, why not have both? In general berries are packed in a firm box equally distributed Vegetables Year-round: -Carrots Containing vitamins A, B-complex (B-6 etc.) and C, carrots are rich with vitamins as well as minerals and dietary fibers. It is also known for destroying pre-cancer cells. -Onions Onions are low on calories and fat, however rich in dietary fiber. It helps lower blood sugar levels and destroys pre-cancer cells. It is known to have anti-bacterial, anti-viral and anti-fungal properties. -Lettuce Lettuce is extremely rich in vitamins. It contains vitamins A, B-complex, C and K. 100g of fresh, raw lettuce provides 247% of daily vitamin A! It also limits neuronal damage in the brain. Pack them in an air tight bag, where it will stay fresh from 2-7 days. -Potatoes Potatoes are one of the richest vegetables in vitamins (A, B-complex and C), minerals (iron, copper, manganese, magnesium and phosphorus) and dietary fiber. They contain very little fat, and no cholesterol. Very nutritious and healthy: -Tomatoes Tomatoes are very low on fat and calories and have no cholesterol. This vegetable contains vitamins A, B-complex and C and is rich with potassium. Extremely easy to grow: -Cucumbers Low on calories, cucumbers have no fat or cholesterol. It contains vitamins A, C and a surprisingly large amount of vitamin K. It's also a great source of potassium. Herbs Year-round: -Rosemary Rosemary contains disease preventing and health promoting qualities. It contains vitamins A and C and is an excellent source of iron. Very nutritious and healthy: Extremely easy to grow: -Basil Basil is very rich in vitamins A and K along with the mineral iron. Category:Tactics Category:Food management